


TOKYO

by The_Banana_Writer



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Smut, mintomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Banana_Writer/pseuds/The_Banana_Writer
Summary: Why must everything happen in Tokyo?The place where all of Hitomi's best and worst memories happen...
Relationships: Honda Hitomi/Kim Minju
Kudos: 4





	1. PART 1

Hitomi walked around the streets of Tokyo that were bustling with people with the bright lights from the billboards around them. The casinos were blasting some J-Pop song that Hitomi didn't recognize but she enjoyed the environment. Around her were people of different ages, businessmen walking fast with their briefcase in one arm, a couple with their hands linked together with the occasional pecks on the cheek, foreigners looking around in amazement, high school girls giggling as they talked to one another, and herself walking around observing.

She had her earplugs on, enjoying the lo-fi mixtape that she found on YouTube, feeling like she was a main character in some aesthetic movie or music video. She walked slowly, in pace with the tempo of the song that was playing, her hands in her pockets as she felt a cold breeze pass through. The feeling of being so free enlightened her, knowing she won't be able to enjoy it once she heads back to her hometown. Her parents had set so many rules for her, one being not allowing her to walk around at night. She knew they had good intentions, but she enjoyed the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair, as she walked down a moonlit path and the sound of crickets in the night.

Hitomi looked at her watch, noting that it was 11 pm, and started walking back towards her hotel. The streets were slowly becoming more lively as the Tokyo nightclubs had started opening, the occasional strip clubs that she passed by, the drunken Tokyo salarymen after drinking one too many shots, a group of guys queuing up and a bunch of girls bribing the security to let them in. She could only smile at what was happening around her, before finding her way back to her hotel.

She was too engrossed in observing everything that was happening around her, that she didn't see where she was walking to and bumped into someone. The thick scent of lavender fills her nose as she felt, strong yet slender arms surrounding her waist.

" Woah...You okay ??" a soft feminine voice called out to her. Hitomi blinked at the familiar voice and decided to raise her head. Her breath hitched for a moment, as she looks at the familiar eyes and felt her heart constricting. Out of all the places in the world, why must she meet her ex that she haven't gotten over with?

" H-Hii-chan..?"

Hitomi could feel all the memories playing through her head like a movie, from their first date to their anniversary to their breakup. She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt herself being shaken. She shook her head looking at the familiar face and brought her lips into a smile.

" Minju...It's great to see you,"

" Unnie, you know her ??"

" Honda Hitomi, I was friends with her in university," she said as she bowed to Minju's friends. She swore she saw Minju looking hurt when she said that she was her friend, but Hitomi couldn't care less anymore.

" Umm..... yeah......She used to be my coursemate,"

"Wait... Hitomi...sounds familiar...." said one of them with lips that resembled a duck, scratching her head, trying to remember.

"AHHHH... YOU MUST BE THAT HII-CHAN MINJU KEPT TALK-" the poor girl couldn't finish her sentence as Minju clasped her hand over the girl's lips. But the girl kept gesturing her hands, making Hitomi laugh at how funny it looked like.

"Ehem... Anyways, what are you doing here in Tokyo ??" Hitomi asked them. All of them pointed towards Minju, telling that it was her idea. Minju blushed as she looked down to her feet, suddenly finding it interesting and Hitomi could only be sceptical about it. She looked at the girl for a moment, feeling the familiar feelings of butterflies in her stomach but pushed them down.

" Oh well... Enjoy your stay in Tokyo, I guess... I'm heading back to my hotel now... Well, it was nice seeing you, and well...enjoy the night!" Hitomi said, smiling towards the group of girls before walking towards her hotel. She could feel Minju watching her, but shrugged it off. After all, they were nothing more than friends.

\-------------------------------------

Hitomi sat in her hotel room, sipping on a glass of wine as she looks out of the window. It was 1 in the morning, but the city still hasn't slept. The streets were still filled with people, and she could hear the bass of the music being played from the clubs nearby. She sighed softly at her luck, wondering how she could meet her first heartbreak in the place that it happened, Tokyo.

She placed her glass down, and went to the king-sized bed in the room, and laid down. She could feel the tears that were threatening to fall as the past came crashing through her brain. She still remembered the first time she saw Minju, the girl was carrying too many books and tripped on her untied shoelace. The books were sprawled all over the floor, and Hitomi went over to help her. The two picked up the books that were dropped, and when they were done, a soft thank you was heard. Hitomi looked up to see the girl, feeling her breath hitch at the visual of the taller, and that was when Hitomi knew that she fell in love.

The next time the two met was when they were attending a lecture, it turns out, that both girls were majoring in the same thing, architecture. The two girls shyly waved at each other, and Hitomi sat next to the other. Throughout the lecture, the two girls managed to know each other's names and Hitomi found out that the girl had performing arts as her minor. Once the lecture ended, Hitomi walked back to her dorms with Minju's phone number saved in her phone.

The third time they met was at a bakery, where Minju was working there part-time. The two greeted each other, engaging in some small talk and Minju found out that Hitomi loved the bread so much that she would sell her soul to Satan for a lifetime supply of them. On that day, Minju had asked Hitomi to hang out with her after her shift ended, and the two found themselves eating ramen at a street cart while talking about their interests. ( Hitomi learned that Minju loved to play the piano )

After that fateful day, the two became close and it wasn't good for Hitomi's heart. The way the elder girl would always initiate the skinship between them, with either a hug or interlocking their hands wherever they went, Hitomi had to control her beating heart that was beating as if she had finish one of those workouts her brother would do.

Their first date was at a Japanese restaurant, as Hitomi had missed her comfort food of curry rice with tonkatsu. Minju didn't mind at all, pitying the younger girl that was away from home. The two had gone out on a date after Minju confessed to her with cheeks stained red and a bouquet of purple lilacs. ( Hitomi had googled the meaning of the flowers, and was blushing while looking at the bouquet in the vase back at her dorm ). The date had gone well, with Hitomi giving Minju a peck on her cheek as a thank you, and Hitomi squealed out of happiness once she was back in her dorm.

Their following dates were always interesting, from movie nights to a baking session that ended in a mess ( They burned the cookies they were making ), to spend the whole day in bed cuddling, to cafe tours and even hiking. There were also days where the two would engage in some perverted stuff, but it was fine as they were both adults.

A few days turned into months and soon enough, they were celebrating their 1st anniversary. Minju had surprised the younger girl, by bringing her back to Japan, where they visited Hitomi's hometown, Tochigi. Hitomi's parents approved of Minju the moment she stepped in the house, as she had brought their daughter back. Many tears were shed on that day, at the reunion of the Honda family and Minju sat in a corner awkwardly while playing with Hitomi's dog, Pome.

The following few days, the two girls found themselves in Tokyo, where they went to all the tourist spots and even entered a maid cafe. They enjoyed the presence of one another, and Hitomi could still remember that time that they were in Tokyo Tower, overlooking Tokyo and Minju said the three words to her. ( Hitomi blushed scarlet when Minju told her that she loved her ). They became closer than before after Minju told Hitomi about herself one night when they laid in bed. Minju wasn't a good person, her father was in the mafia and she was his second-in-command, but Hitomi reassured her that she still loved her no matter what.

When they came back from Japan, everything was going well. Their relationship was going strong until one-night Minju came back with blood all over her. Hitomi panicked, thinking the blood was hers and let out a sigh of relief when Minju said it wasn't. Hitomi was about to ask what happened but was cut off by the hug of the taller. She wept in Hitomi's arm, as she confessed that she killed a man, saying that she had no choice as her father had forced her to. That night was the night when their relationship started to change.

Minju had started to distance herself from others but still kept in touch with Hitomi. To say that it wasn't obvious was a lie, Hitomi knew that something was wrong but the elder girl kept changing the topic every time she brought it up. Their once usual date nights ended up with Hitomi being alone in her room, as she waited for Minju to show up. But she never did.

On the day that they were graduating, Minju had approached Hitomi, congratulating her and telling her that she planned a surprise for them. Hitomi brightened up at those words and thought that maybe Minju would fix everything back. Oh, how she was so wrong.

The two ended up in Tokyo again, with Minju being nothing but loving towards her. It was as if they return to normal, with the late-night cuddles and staying bed the whole day watching some Japanese show. Hitomi was happy throughout the trip and was looking forward to the surprise. Minju had brought her to the Tokyo Tower, where the said girl had told her " I love you", and Hitomi had expected a proposal but was shocked to hear something even more devastating.

"Hitomi... Let's break up."

Hitomi could hear her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces as she tried to smile, thinking of it as a joke. " W-what... S-say that ag-ain...". She looked at the hardened gaze of the taller, as she repeated the same three words that Hitomi hated.

" Let's break up."

\-----------------------------------------------

Hitomi wiped the tears that were streaming down her face after her quick trip down memory lane. She wondered why Tokyo had to be the place where she fell in love and had her heartbroken. She never knew the reason that they broke up, as, after that, Minju went MIA. Hitomi tried to contact the girl but all her efforts were fruitless. The number that was once Minju's didn't exist anymore. Hitomi remembered the days she spent locked in her room, crying her eyes out and just asking herself the reason Minju broke up with her.

Was it because she was too clingy?? Or was it because she wasn't that pretty?? Or was it because Minju wanted to protect her ?? All Hitomi could think of when she cried was how stupid she was for not being able to get over it. Hitomi felt her eyes flutter close, as she let sleep take over her.


	2. PART 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minju's side of the story

Minju stared down to her bloodied hands, and to the dead bodies that laid around her. She could see her members panting as they had managed to take down one of Japan's biggest yakuza's base. Some were high-fiving each other, whereas some were like Minju, staring at the bodies, regretting their life choices. Minju never asked to be born as a mafia lord daughter, or be trained to take over it. All Minju ever wanted was to have a normal life where she don't have to worry about being assassinated every day.

"Ah... I'm beat. Let's go get some drinks, eh? " said Yena. The duck-like girl Minju's second-in-command and was a very bright and happy girl. But when it came down to business, the difference in behaviour was obvious. No longer would there be a happy duck, a killing machine would appear.

She heard the sounds of agreement from the other members and said a silent prayer for those they had killed. Her team walked out of the base, smiling as they had completed their mission perfectly and wanting to go celebrate their success. When asked about her opinion, she nodded her head with a fake smile plastered on her face. The truth was that Minju wanted to go back to their hotel and take a nice warm shower while thinking about someone who made her happy.

Honda Hitomi.

This girl light up the gloomy world of hers, she was the light to her darkness, the one reason why Minju stayed alive. The one girl she loved. She knew she messed everything up when she broke up with her on that day in Tokyo Tower, but she couldn't risk the life of the younger girl. Her father had warned her about the dangers of having someone you love, and that other gangs would use that to their advantage. Thus, why Minju had to break up with Hitomi before the Japanese yakuza found out about them.

She knew the girl cried every night, in the darkest corner of her bedroom. It hurts her heart to see the girl not being able to get over the breakup just like her, but the only thing that comforts Minju is the fact that Hitomi would be safe. Even if she has to put aside her feelings, despite her wanting to be selfish, she let the one girl she loved go, to get her away from her monstrous life.

\--------------------------------------

Walking around the streets of Tokyo brought back many memories that Minju never forget. The time when she brought Hitomi to Japan for their anniversary, the late-night walks they had around the city, with the younger girl clinging onto her arm. The bright smile on Hitomi's face as she explored the city, the kiss that they shared in the middle of the street, the times when Minju would sneakily take photos of the younger girl when she didn't notice and the times where they talked about everything as they walked.

The way the same billboards were promoting the same stuff, the usual blasting of J-Pop songs from the casinos, the group of drunken Japanese salarymen and the sight of Honda Hitomi walking down the street towards her direction. Minju felt her heart beating faster, drowning out the sounds around her, ignoring the questions of her teammates, and focused on the girl in front of her. She blinked for a moment wondering if it was real and the next thing she knew, the girl had bumped into her.

" Woah...You okay?" Those words slipped out of her mouth, as she wrapped her arms around the familiar slender waist. She noted that Hitomi had dyed her hair brown, no longer the strawberry blonde colour that she always had, had lost some weight but still had the same cheeks hat were filled with hopes and dreams. She saw the way the girl had tensed up, recognising her voice and Hitomi pulled away.

" H-Hii-chan..?" Minju said. She saw the way the girl stood there silently for a moment before smiling at her.

" Minju...It's great to see you,"

She heard Yena asking her if she knew her. She was about to answer but Hitomi spoke first. She introduced herself to her team, and Minju felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces when Hitomi said she was her friend. Minju felt herself feeling hurt after all friends don't know the way she tasted.

" Umm..... yeah......She used to be my coursemate,"

Minju looked at the duck, saw the way gears were moving in her head and she just had to mention that Minju talked about the bread girl a lot. She quickly placed her hands over the girl, whispering in her ears some threats including throwing out her duck plushie, but the girl continued talking while using her hands as gestures. She heard the familiar bubbly laugh and looked at the younger girl laughing at the two of them. She let go of the duck and stood at the side.

Hitomi had asked them why they were in Tokyo, and all of them pointed at her. These traitors, Minju thought. She decided to look at her shoes, that had a hint of blood, finding them interesting as she tried her best to hide her blushing face. She heard Hitomi telling them to enjoy their trip in Tokyo, before walking back towards her hotel. Minju stared at the back of the girl, watching it until she can't see her anymore.

\------------------------------------------------

The sound of the loud club music annoyed Minju a lot, not to mention the number of girls and boys that were trying to hit on her. But she will politely decline every one of them, because unless you are a girl, with cheeks that resemble mochi, with a bubbly laugh, and sarcastic comments, then you have no chance with Kim Minju.

She looked at the dance floor, and saw her team having the time of their life and saw two girls grinding rather sexually onto Yena, but the duck girl was too drunk to even notice. She drank some of her beer that she ordered, as she felt the memories of the day she broke up with her beloved. She chug the glass down, ordering another as she slipped into her memories.

Minju, together with her father and his men went in to take down one of their rival mafia gangs. Minju tried her best not to kill anyone, simply avoiding them all and left the killing to others. She made her way towards the door of their boss. He sat in his chair, smirking at Minju as she pointed her gun at him. She wouldn't kill him but used it to threaten him before her father arrives.

" Ahh...Minju right ??? I know you don't have the guts to kill me. Because you're weak, just like your mother,"

" What do you mean ??"

" Oh...daddy didn't tell you ?? That I was the one who killed your mother," the man said, smirking proudly at Minju. She could feel her hands shaking as her aim at the man's head started to falter.

" You're lying. Dad said she died in a car accident,"

" Who do you think planned that accident, dear," he said with a Cheshire smile. He stood up from his seat and walked towards her. He took a bottle of vodka nearby, chugging half of the bottle's content and gestured for her to sit. But she didn't, she stood there with her gun still pointed at him.

" Why did you do it ??"

" What ??? Killing your whore of a mother?? The answer is easy," he said as he waved the bottle around before pointing it to her. " You were never your father's child, you were mine. But your asshole of a mother ran to him. And he took her in because of what ?? STUPID! FUCKING! LOVE !"

" She said she loved me... But to hell with that !"

" Why would you kill someone you loved then??" Minju asked with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She looked as he pondered on her question before showing her sadistic smile.

" She belongs to me only. And you, my child, belong to me too,"

" LIAR !!!"

" Awww... The little princess can't accept the truth... such a pity. But that's the truth,"

Minju felt her head spinning as she processed all the information given, but she couldn't believe it. Why would her mother do that? Is this the reason why her father kept targeting this gang. She was unfocused that her self proclaimed father knocked the gun out of her hands. She couldn't even react to the now-empty liquor bottle swinging at her head, but she was pushed away by her father.

" Wow !!! The father-daughter has been united,"

" You fucking piece of shit, it's time to end this," Minju's father said as he aimed his gun at the man's head just as Minju did previously.

" Hold up, Kim. I think you need to explain somethings to your princess over there," he motioned towards a still Minju. She looked at her father, noting that they didn't look alike, unlike the other man in the room, Minju could see their resemblance. The same brown eyes, the chocolate brown hair and the same dimples. Minju figured it out, that man wasn't lying at all.

" Minju, I can explain-"

" He's my real father, isn't her ??" Minju said as she pointed to the man. She saw her father nod in shame as his grip on his gun tightening.

" I'll explain everything when we get back,"

When the two of them were distracted, Minju's real father had grabbed the previously discarded gun of Minju and pointed it at her. He gave them a proposition, let him walk out alive or she dies. She wanted to ask him how could he kill his blood, but realised it was pointless. If the man could kill the woman he claims to love, he would kill her too. Her father had lowered down his gun, and the man shoots him straight in the stomach.

" So stupid. Did you believe I would walk out of here without killing you ?? Idiotic," he said as he placed the gun at the back of his pocket. Minju stood there, looking at the bloodied body of her father as he told her to kill the man before he gets away. She saw her father wink at her, and she knew that her father had seared the bulletproof vest with fake blood packets all over it. He acted as if he was dying before sneakily sliding his gun towards her.

" Now.. What should I do with you ??" He said as Minju hid the gun behind her back. When he turned around, Minju got ready to shoot but froze as he took out a picture.

" A Japanese?? Hm... My.. my.. what good taste you have, my dear,"

He held a picture of her and Hitomi when they went on a date at one of her friend's restaurant. He went on and on about how lovely her girlfriend looked, and he looked at her girlfriend with a disgusting smile. When he started talking about to things he would do to her girlfriend, Minju snapped. She tackled him onto the floor, raining punches all over him as she told him that Hitomi was hers. She went on punching the man until she felt exhausted.

Surprisingly, the man was still conscious, and he gave a bloodied smile to Minju.

" Once the news of me being dead hits Japan, half of the Japanese Yakuza will on her back. They would kill her the same way you kill me. So, what will you choose ?? Killing me or I kill your girlfriend??"

Minju glared at the man and told her answer. " I would kill you for threatening the life of my girlfriend. And as for the Japanese yakuza... I can handle them,"

She gripped the gun that was on her back, aiming at the guy's head but she couldn't shoot. She didn't have the guts to kill him. She heard him laughing, calling her weak as he easily pushes her off him. He grabbed the nearest object he could find to throw it at her, but Minju shot it before it even reached her. Realising that he was at a disadvantage, he ran and Minju aimed the gun at his retreating back.

" Shoot him dead, or your girlfriend dies, Minju."

With those threatening words from her father, she closed her eyes as she took her shot. The sound of a body dropping to the floor was heard and all Minju could do was nothing.

\------------------------------------

Minju had told her driver to drop her at Hitomi's dorm. She didn't even bother to change her clothes that were bloodied and knocked on Hitomi's door. She remembered herself wailing around the arms of her girlfriend, feeling guilty of killing a man. She remembers Hitomi telling that it was fine and that she most probably had a reason. It was true as the reason was Hitomi's life.

The next day, when she returned to her house, her father sat in the living room, awaiting her arrival. " You need to break up with that girl," he said the moment she stepped in. She looked at him, thinking that he was joking but was met with a serious expression and she knew why.

" That girl is your weakness, Minju. Look at what had happened yesterday, the moment people know your weakness they would use it against you !"

" B-but father... I can't.."

" I know you can't because you love her. But this is for the best for both of you,"

" I understand, Father. But will you please tell me the truth about yesterday.."

Her father nodded and gestured her to his office. Her father spilt the truth about her mother and the reason why he was so hellbent on destroying that particular mafia gang. She asked him if there were other alternatives than breaking up with the bread girl, but was met with a sorry look from her father and she sighed. She was going to have bring Hitomi to Tokyo as her father instructed.

She was sadly counting down the days that she still had with Hitomi. Her father had planned to do it in Tokyo so that the Japanese yakuza could know that Hitomi wasn't a target anymore. And Minju decided to do it in Tokyo Tower, the same place that she told the girl ' I love you '. She felt so guilty as she looked at the happy face of the younger girl that was anticipating a great surprise, namely a proposal but it wasn't.

Minju had brought Hitomi to Tokyo Tower and stood at the same place as before. She saw the anticipating look one the younger girl's face and couldn't bring herself to say those three words. But she sucked in her breath and said it as calmly as possible, as she willed herself not to cry.

" Hitomi... Let's break up,"

She swallowed her tears at the heartbroken look on the younger girls face as she asked her to repeat what had just said.

" Let's break up."

\------------------------------------------------------

Minju sighed as she drank her fourth glass of beer, she looked at her watch realising that it was 1 in the morning and started gathering her team. It was easy to find most of them, as they were all slumped in one table, but Yena gave her a headache. She had to yank the girl away from sucking the face off a girl that looked oddly similar to Yena. She apologised to the girl and dragged the drunk duck out of the club. She called her driver to pick them up but told him that she would walk.

She looked around her, the city that hasn't slept yet and looked at the window of the hotel Hitomi was staying at. She could see the girl, sipping on a glass of wine, before closing the lights and moving towards the bed. She smiled as she looked at the now dark room from the street below, and walked away towards her hotel room.

Minju took one last look at the room Hitomi was staying in as she whispered under her breath.

I still love you, Honda Hitomi. And I'll always be looking out for you.


	3. THE END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE

This story takes place during Mintomi's second trip to Tokyo, the trip where they broke up...

RATED M FOR SEXUAL CONTENT

———————————————————

It all began when the two girls went to go for some sightseeing around Tokyo, Hitomi clung onto Minju's arm as they headed to their first destination, Shibuya. The couple walked from their hotel towards the nearest subway station, boarding the train towards Shibuya station. Minju rambled on excitedly about visiting Shibuya, wanting to go on a shopping spree whereas Hitomi is just happy that she was here in Japan with the latter.

On the train, Minju could feel someone staring at them, so she pulled Hitomi that was standing by her side, into her, hugging the girl's waist as she looked around. Hitomi was flustered by the sudden move of the taller girl but saw the girl glancing around alarmed. She was worried that something was wrong, and she was right when Minju pulled her closer.

" Someone is watching us," Minju whispered the words with a hint of annoyance. Hitomi nodded her head, as she rests herself against the taller's frame. She enjoyed the warmth radiating from the elder's body, hugging her waist as she closes her eyes. The couple stood like that, with Minju glancing around cautiously until they heard the announcement that they had arrived at Shibuya Station.

Minju still kept her protective hold on Hitomi, and Hitomi didn't complain at all. She loved looking at a protective Minju, who is busy glaring at anyone who looks their way. Hitomi had to admit that her girlfriend looked hot when she goes into her 'bodyguard' mode, that she felt a little bit turned on. The two girls exit the train station, where Minju visibly relaxes at the crowd of people around them. Hitomi felt Minju grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the direction which has the most people, which Minju excuses as to lose the person who was still following them.

The two girls were immediately surrounded by people, standing at the famous Shibuya Crossing, and they started taking photos of one another. Minju would sneakily take extra shots of her girlfriend posing in the middle of the busy street, feeling satisfied with the amount of Hii-pictures she took. She heard her name being called, and she ran towards Hitomi's side.

" Minju, say cheese," Hitomi said as she angled her arm to take a nice selfie for both of them.

" Chee-" Minju felt Hitomi's lips kiss her own, as she snapped the picture. The shorter girl pulled away, looking at the picture they took as Minju stood frozen at her position. She had her eyes wide open, as her fingers went up to her lips. Hitomi had never been the one to kiss her in public, and for the girl to do so had Minju smiling like a fool. She glanced at the smiling bread, who had pink cheeks calling her out from her frozen state.

" Don't just stand there, you baka. Come on,". Minju ran towards the laughing bread girl, just like the whipped girlfriend she was.

————————————————————-

The two girls went around Shibuya, with Minju swiping her card so many times that Hitomi was starting to get worried. She told the taller girl to calm down, but the girl shrugged, smirking at Hitomi, saying that she didn't mind paying for her. After all, when Minju said shopping spree, it wasn't for herself, it was for Hitomi. Despite the younger girl complains, the elder could only smile cheekily at her as she swiped her card again for a dress Hitomi tried on.

" Minju, I get that you're fine with paying, but don't you think this is too much ??" Hitomi asked as she gestured to the numerous shopping bags that she and Minju were holding. Minju shook her head, saying that Hitomi deserves anything and everything no matter the price, and Hitomi felt her cheeks feeling warm. They walked to the next store, and Minju pushed Hitomi into the changing room with a bunch of clothes in hand, and the latter could only smile.

Once she knows that Hitomi was inside, she turned around looking around the shop as she laid her eyes on a man, somewhere in his mid-thirties nonchalantly skimming at the clothes. Minju wanted to facepalm herself at the obvious disguise. Why would a man be in a lingerie shop? She walked towards his direction, as he senses someone was watching him. He tried to run, but Manju grabbed him by his collar, pulling him into one of the changing room and placed the knife that she kept in her shoes at his neck.

" Who the hell sent you !? " she snarled out. The man widened his eyes in fear, feeling Minju's sharp knife pointing at his neck. If she pushed it in a little, the man would be dead.

" Y-yo-our... F-father, M-mi-ss." He stuttered with his words, and let out the breath he held as Minju kept her knife back to its original position. She ran a hand through her hair, ruffling it for a bit before glaring back at him.

" Why ?"

" He wanted to know if you're going through with the plan,"

Minju let out a sigh, as she gripped her head. The man in front of her, Minju recognised as one her father's henchman, shakily hand her a letter, which Minju knew was from her father. She opened the letter, skimming it through before telling the man to leave. He quickly ran out of the changing room and Minju followed after. She let out an annoyed huff as Hitomi opens the door of her changing room.

" Eh Minju... These clothes are a bit too revealing," Hitomi's shifted around, with her cheeks stained red. Minju immediately went into the cramped changing room, despite the younger girl's protest as she stared at the girl. The bread girl was so undeniably sexy, in the red lace one-piece that Minju had asked her to try. Her nipples were showing due to the thin fabric and Minju could see them hardened at the cold air.

The taller girl kissed the latter with all her pent up feelings, knowing the next few times would be the last time she would be able to kiss those pink lips. Hitomi wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck, moaning softly when Minju had pushed her tongue in. Their tongues were dancing with one another as they both fought for dominance, but Minju won easily when she bit on Hitomi's bottom lip. The bread girl weakly pounded her chest, as the two parted their lips away.

A breathless Honda Hitomi, with swollen lips and a very sexy lingerie, wasn't good for Minju. She quickly stepped out of the cramped room, telling Hitomi to get dressed and waited outside. She could feel the familiar heat rising at her lower abdomen, and all Minju could hope was that she could control herself until they get back to their hotel.

The two girls decided to grab a cab back to their hotel since they had a lot of things to carry. Minju and Hitomi sat at the back of the cab, as Minju's held the bread girl in her arms. Hitomi could feel the girl moving her hands towards her inner thigh, and pushed the hand away, giving a small glare. The other girl could only smile bashfully, before placing her back at the former position. Hitomi realising that her girlfriend wouldn't be listening to her, she told her a few words that caused Minju to grip Hitomi's thigh tighter.

" I have a surprise for you, so behave,"

—————————————————————-

The moment the two girls arrived at their hotel, Minju gave the driver some bills, not caring about the change as she dragged Hitomi towards the elevator. Her butler took the shopping bags that were left behind, sighing as he knew that he couldn't deliver it to them yet. Minju had booked them the presidential suite which gives them a private elevator. The moment the two stepped in, Minju is already kissing the girl, their kiss being messy as Minju shoved her tongue in immediately. Hitomi moaned out in pleasure kissing the girl back with the same amount of vigour. The ding of the elevator caused them to pull away for a moment, but they went back to kissing each other when Minju told Hitomi to jump.

Minju carried the girl, as their lips were still clashing with one another, supporting the smaller girl by her thighs as she placed her down on the couch. Minju straddled Hitomi's lap as the two broke away from the kiss. Minju wanted to mark the girl but found herself being pushed down onto the couch. She looked up and saw Hitomi looking at her with eyes filled with lust, remembering her words earlier.

" It's time for your surprise, Minju ~~" Hitomi walked away from the latter towards the bedroom, making her confused. Minju couldn't believe that the younger girl would leave her hanging just like that, and was about to move from the couch when the door opened again. In front of Minju, was a peach goddess with messed up hair and swollen lips wearing the red lace lingerie they bought earlier. Minju gulped down at the sight, ready to pounce on the girl when she was pushed back down.

" Be good, Minguri~. Or else, I will leave you hanging~"

Minju stayed still on the couch, anticipating what would come next as she heard a very sensual song starting to play. Despite having cheeks as red as strawberries, Hitomi danced confidently in front of Minju. With each sway of her hips, the more Minju wanted to pounce on her. The bread girl was a literal vixen, as she swayed her hips towards Minju and she bend down, showing Minju a great view of her ass. Minju clenched her already clenched fist harder, as she controlled herself. But that self-control could go out the window when she found two perky nipples in front of her.

Hitomi smirked as she saw her girlfriend trying her best to control herself, so she decided to go with the nuclear option to rile her up, her nipples. Sure she was embarrassed at her sudden boldness, but all she wanted now was for Minju to ravish her, and the taller girl knew it. Minju carried Hitomi straight into the bedroom, dropping her onto the bed as she tore the red garment away. She kissed the girl, placing Hitomi's hand above her head as she held them down.

" Don't move your hands." She growled out as she went to nip at Hitomi's neck, finding her sweet spot almost immediately after knowing the girl's body in and out. Hitomi couldn't help herself as she went to grip Minju's hair after the latter had sucked on her neck a little bit too harshly, causing her to moan out in pain.

" What did I say, Hii-chan ??" Minju said as she removed her lips from the slender neck of the younger. She took the torn piece of cloth that Hitomi previously wore and tied both her wrist together, before tying them to the bed. She tied them pretty tight, but not tight enough to hurt her. Hitomi stared at her bounded wrist, then towards her smirking girlfriend above her. Her brown hair falls over her face as she looked down to the submissive girl that was trying to touch her. Minju pushed Hitomi down softly as she told Hitomi who was topping that night.

" Stay still, my love... Or you'll regret it,"

——————————————————————

" Ah..ah-...mn~~" Hitomi moaned out as she lifted her back towards Minju's touch. The taller girl had both her hands squeezing her boobs, as her nipples hardened at her touch. Minju looked at the quivering nipples, licking her lips before placing one of them in her mouth.

"Nnah-...Minju~That feels soo good~~" Hearing Hitomi moaning out her name, made Minju even more turned on than before, she kept her pace at her nipples, alternating from one another before squeezing both of Hitomi's boobs together and sucked both nipples together, coating them with her saliva. Hitomi's back arched off from the bed, and Minju had to hold her down as she did her work. She let go of the abused nipples, that were so hard and wet from her saliva. The girl below her was panting out as she looked at Minju with teary eyes.

" Minju...stop teasing... I need you...."

" Need me for what ??" She said, smirking down at the girl. She saw Hitomi rubbing her thighs together, desperate for a release, looking at the trail of her love juices that were flowing down her thigh. Her Hitomi was so wet and needy for her, and Minju couldn't help but to tease the bread girl even more.

" Beg for it."

" Please, Minju... Please...."

" Please what ??"

" Please, fuck me.."

Minju smiled at the girl below, who was almost at tears whispering, " Your wish is my command." At those words, Minju immediately dipped in one finger into Hitomi's entrance as the girl below her moan out in pleasure. She kept her slow pace, still teasing the girl until she saw the hooded eyes of the latter, she dipped in two more inside.

Hitomi had three fingers deep inside her cunt, arching her back towards the girl above her, who was fucking her hard. The taller kept a fast pace of fucking the girl below her, curling her fingers and hitting a particular spot that made Hitomi cry out louder. Hitomi tried to grab onto anything that she could grab onto but couldn't find any, so she clenched her fists as she felt Minju's finger speeding up.

" AHHH...Nghn....Hahhh...M-min..ju~~" was all Hitomi could say either than chanting the elder's name. The elder girl smirked as she saw Hitomi's swollen clit, rubbing it with her thumb, adding more pleasure to the girl below her. She went on fucking the tight entrance of the girl and after a slight pinch of the latter's clit together with a curl of her fingers, Hitomi came undone in front of her.

" MINJU !!!!!" she screamed as she buckled up from her orgasm, her hands that were bound to the bed desperately trying to pull away. Minju still kept her fingers in, riding Hitomi out of her orgasm as she licked the marks that she had placed on her neck. After a few minutes, Minju pulled out her cum stained fingers, licking them clean making Hitomi stare at her with the same hooded eyes before kissing Hitomi, letting her taste herself.

She removed the bounds on Hitomi's hands, checking for any injuries or marks and was happy that there was none. She laid next to Hitomi, looking at the girl who was smiling at her, but realised she was still fully dressed when the latter had mentioned it.

" Minju~You're still dressed."

Minju nodded her head at the sentence and began stripping herself, throwing away her shirt, her bra, her pants and her soaked panties and laid back next to Hitomi. The two smiled at each other, before Hitomi leaned in, capturing Minju's mouth with her own as she rolled on top of the elder girl. Minju smiled into the kiss as she placed her hands on the girl's thighs, rubbing her hands up and down. Hitomi pulled away, smiling as she said,

" Round two ??"

————————————————

After having an incredible session with Hitomi that went on for hours, the two girls decided to call it a night. Minju stared at the naked girl that snuggled into her embrace as she held the girl at her waist. The taller girl sighed as she knew what would have to happen the next day. It was D-Day and Minju tried her best to not cry at the thought, cursing silently about her fate. She hugged the girl back, as she threw on the blanket on them and felt herself getting sleepy. She yawned out before letting her eyes flutter close as she went to a dream where she was living happily with the bread girl.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Asianfanfics...  
> And I decided to post it here as well...


End file.
